Secret Meetings
by 01up-Kirby
Summary: Amon invites Korra to a secret meeting, no one else, just her and him.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first of three chapters in my Amorra fic. It's been posted on Tumblr already. There's honestly not much to say about this, only that the first 2 chapters lead up to a smutty finish.

Amon invites Korra for a meeting, telling her to come alone at midnight.

* * *

_This is it, I'll finally be able to fight him, just me and him. It will all be over; no one else will be involved._

She looked around her; his choice of location was good. An old empty warehouse. It must have been cleared in one of the raids… no one would come back here so there was no need to guard the place. All the equalist weapons had been evacuated and there was nothing left but a few tables and some old crates.

_How long is he going to keep me waiting? _She wondered. He'd left her a message at the air temple, it was hand written on expensive paper. She laughed at the thought,

_He managed to get in to the air temple without alerting any of the guards… how did he do it?_

Ever since the last 'meeting' (m_ore like ambush)_ Tenzin had put the guards on red alert, you had to have an invitation to come on to the island and even then the guards would search all your bags. She'd told Tenzin not to worry and to stop bothering the guards with his new 'high alert security' tactics. She shook her head at the thought of Tenzin running around, panicking about her safety. _Just like my dad, over protective, verging on insane.._

Her head darted up at the sound of footsteps. Korra instinctively moved into a firebending stance, her eyes darting ferociously from side to side, searching for the source of the footsteps. She found it.

His voice came silky smooth from behind the mask, the clarity of his speech was impeccable.

"Now now Korra, I thought I said we were here to negotiate, not fight. I haven't even informed my men of this meeting."

It was impossible to read any expression behind that mask, something that had always given Korra the creeps. She silently and reluctantly lowered her fists, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"That's better, now we can talk." There was a hint of a smile behind his mask, It gave Korra goosebumps.

She cleared her throat, willing to find her voice and for it to come out as confidently as his.

"What do you want" She stammered slightly but hoped it went undetected.

"Nervous are we?"

_Shit, he noticed._

She cleared her throat and then he stepped closer. Her eyes darted to his face looking for an explanation. Amon raised his hands in a mock innocent pose,

"I merely wanted to see you clearer."

"Maybe the mask is getting in the way.."

_Shit, Korra, shut up. Why did I say that?_

"Hm, maybe you're right." The smile in his voice was back, so were Korras goosebumps.

He raised his hand to the mask, seeming to unclip it. He paused for a moment before throwing it to the floor.

Korra stood, frozen to the spot.

"Surprised Avatar? Surprised to see what your precious benders did to me?" There was no bitterness to his voice, it was soft, almost pittying towards Korras ignorance. For so long she'd thought his sob story was a bluff, something to gain the sympathy of all his followers.

She stumbled for words,

"i..i'm so sorry.."

Before she could finish he was on her. In one swift movement he had pushed her back onto one of the tables, clamping her hands down so she couldn't move. His faces inches from hers, his breathing even.

They both stayed silent, Korra still in shock, her eyes searched over his face, exploring every harsh burn and dip in his skin. The scars laced the right side of his face, weaving in and out of each other, varying in length and depth. They crossed over and intertwined, trailing along his cheek and jaw.

The other side of his face was perfect, flawless. Smooth, plump skin traced his jaw line, thin lips that curled into a tiny smile. A strong brow and deep amber eyes set in between dark lashes. He was handsome. _Handsome is an understatement _she thought.

Her hand reached up to touch the scarred cheek, her fingertips brushing gently against his skin. Her eyes followed her hand, then flicked back to his eyes. Pink flushed her cheeks as she realised he had been watching her every move. She pulled her hand and gaze away, the pink growing a shade darker into red.

He let out a small laugh, tucking his hand under her chin and turning her face back to his. He leaned in close to her ear, parted his lips and said very simply,

"I'm sorry to do this to you Avatar."

Before Korra could respond a strong surge of electricity blasted into her shoulder and straight through her body. She dropped and he stepped away. And right before she passed out she saw the sickening smile of the lieutenant as he slotted his electric sticks back into their holders.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra pulled her eyes open slowly, _Where the hell am I? _

Her mind was foggy and she felt sluggish. She sat up, taking in her surrounding, maybe that would help her remember? She was in a small, rectangular room. It had wooden flooring and crimson walls, no furniture.

_That red is exactly like the shade Amon wears.._

Amon. Of course. They met in that old warehouse, he was late…he took off his mask. _His face_. All the memories came flooding back; how close he was, his breath on her neck, his smell, his smile. The pain that jabbed through her shoulder, down her spine, crippling her body. Leaving her slumped on the floor.

Then darkness.

_That's how I got here. But where's __here._

She pulled herself up, her head still spinning. _Easy Korra. _She steadied herself with a few deep breaths, then just as her head began to clear the door swung open. Amon strode into the room, mask fixed back into place, the lieutenant hot at his heels. _Just like a little lap dog _Korra though bitterly_._

"Hello Avatar," His words gave her goosebumps. Everything about him gave her goosebumps, but not the kind you get when you're frightened.

"I'm sorry we had to bring you here with such… forceful nature." He chose his words carefully, looking back at the lieutenant as he said them.

"You see, at the moment, you're proving very troublesome for my equalists, and quite frankly, you're getting in the way of some rather important plans…"

Korra stared at the floor, unable to look up at him. She couldn't risk him seeing the hurt and betrayal on her face, she had to appear strong, defiant.

"You may stay here until I have decided to release you. If you behave then we may be able to make arrangements for some, cosier accommodation" He paused, waiting for some sort of response. Korra glanced up at him briefly. After a few moments he turned and gave a small nod to the lieutenant and with that, he turned and walked out, the door slamming behind him.

She looked up at Amon, holding his gaze now. In those minutes of silence she found herself willing him to take off his mask, to show his real face. Then Amon broke the tension with dark laugh,

"I can't help but to think back to when I had you immobilized on that table..."

Korra pulled her eyes away from his, blushing. He had this effect on her. _God dammit Korra, he's the enemy. He's the one you've got to destroy._

"Blushing again Korra? Surely that's not because of me. I am the bad guy after all."

Korra mumbled a failed excuse, something about it being hot in the room. That was stupid; it just resulted in Amon laughing again. She growled, growing impatient,

"What do you want Amon!"

"I told you, I'm holding you prisoner until I've decided what to do with you"

Korra gave up, there was nothing to bend in this room and she was still dizzy from the concussion. She reached a hand up to her head, holding the tender spot that had begun throbbing again.

"You've been hurt?" Amons tone sudden and worried. "I told him to be careful with you... he said he hadn't hurt you…"

Korra looked up at him and suddenly he was 5 steps closer, investigated the sore lump on her head. She didn't know what to say, only that he was much to close, and that all too familiar blush was growing darker on her skin.

He smelt so good, and his breath on her skin was soft and warm. His hands gently worked around her hair, tending to the bump. Korra looked up at him, feeling lost in his soft amber eyes.

He met her gaze, bringing his hand down to cradle her chin. "You know this isn't allowed, don't you Korra? It's not right, we're enemies."

She didn't need to answer, of course she knew. The scenario had ran through her head too many times for her not to know. That didn't stop her though. She didn't care anymore, with him this close it would be stupid not to take advantage.

So she did.


	3. Chapter 3

He pushed his body into hers, korras curves fitting his body perfectly. He moved his mouth to her neck, trailing tiny kisses up onto her jaw and along to her ear. He teased her earlobes, finding the soft spot in the cavity of her neck and sucking gently. His kisses felt never ending and they teased korra, leaving her wanting more.

He moved his hands from her face to her lower back, cradling her with one hand. The other hand snuck up her top, gently tracing her spine, finding the edges of her binding. Korra couldn't take it; the heat was building between her legs, becoming unbareable. The kisses he left on her skin burned, aching for more. The gentle touches weren't enough to satisfy her. She wanted more, she wanted him.

Korras hands found his shirt, fumbling at his buttons. He laughed, staying cool,

"Eager?"

She responded by crashing her lips against his, her hands still skilfully working at his shirt. Amon broke away, leaving Korra breathless. He lifted his shirt off, revealing a smooth muscled body that drove Korra crazy. She placed her hands on his chest as he continued biting her neck, causing Korra to let out small whimpers. His hands moved down to the edges of her top, lifting it off over her head. Amon went back to moving his lips down to her collar bone, his hands working on untying her knotted trousers. After fumbling around he tore them off of her, the wait clearly too long for him.

He pushed Korra up against the cold wall, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. His breath in her ear, "You're mine now Korra"

She moaned at the sound of his voice, sultry and filled with lust. Amon fumbled with Korras bindings, eventually pulling them from her. She groaned as the cold air hit her nipples, soaking her panties. He moved his mouth down to her bare breasts, licking them gently before biting her tender nipples and sucking. Korra let out a load moan, causing Amon to pause slightly. He stopped and moved back up to Korras eye level,

"What do you want avatar?" He practically purred when he spoke.

Korra couldn't control her voice; it was weak and longing,

"You. I want you."

And with that Amon tore away her underwear, leaving it heaped on the floor. He began by gently rubbing the tender spotinbetween Korras legs. She bit down on her lip, trying to silence her moans.

He slipped his finger insode her easily, sliding in and out of her building up tempo whilst biting her neck and toying with her.

"Amon, I need you." Korra could hardly speak, she needed him now. She couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled down his pants, lining up their hips before entering her. He prodded her lightly before pushing himself all the way in. Korra screamed with pleasure as he entered her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Amon started to thrust, slowly to start but gradually building speed and depth. He gently massaged her boobs, rubbing her nipples as he thrust deeper.

He pressed his lips against Korras in an attempt to quiet her moans, however it was unsuccessful. She whispered his name against their lips, unable to keep herself from screaming when they finally climaxed.


End file.
